


Velcro my dude

by LastlyFirstly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Humor, M/M, i just wanted it to be funny, i love these to and this is a joke I'm sorry in advance, not a serious work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastlyFirstly/pseuds/LastlyFirstly
Summary: I'm sorry for this





	Velcro my dude

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my pal Mark for giving me this idea after I waxed my lip and said it felt like Velcro.

TAAKO had been on the hunt for a big n beefy hunk of man for quite a while know. His main piece of pray was a lil under cooked thoug. Why? Cus he wanted to fuck death!

The Velcro strip on Taako’s lip tingled in his presence. Oh boi oh boi did TAAKO want some of that FINe ass skeleton pelvic bone!! He would have to trap him though. kravitz was a trickery one so he'd need to leave some bait. 

So that's what TAAKO did. He fucking magic missled some FUVKING gerblins and used their tasty ass souls to lure the reaper. He put all the souls under a box propped up on a stick with a string tied to it and waited behind a rock.

Eventually after like a couple minutes kravitz appeared looking fucking fine as ever just about as hot as the god damn sun. What an ass on that guy huh?

Anyway! When Kravitz walked under the box taako pulled the string n trapped him. Sadly since it was just a fucking box KRAVITS just pushed it off and was not impressed.

Before he opened a rift to the asteral plane taako kept out n exclaimed “lemme Mack on that fine bubala!”

As the mouth holes of Kravitz n TAAKO connected the Velcro on their upper lip did too, connecting them as soul mates. Of course as we all know once the Velcro of soul mates is connected it cannot be undone. 

Quickly TAAKO and kravitz merged into one body, an undead wizard elf reaper named Taakitz. Like a fusion of two rock people they lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yeah this is just a joke fic I'm working on two serious fics for taako and kravitz but until then I just made this. I'm sorry please I'm not making fun of this ship I love this ship.


End file.
